Days of Chanukwanzaa-Another Fan-Ball Story
Disclaimer We are not suable for any injuries caused by this story. Do not try the stunts performed by the actors at home. You have been warned. (This is a story that anyone can write, and is the informal sequel to Chanukwanzaa caroling-A Fan-Ball story.) Chapter 1 - SING-ALONG HURRAH Lazro: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Lazro: So! Lazro: Everybody got their songbooks? LD: Erm, are you sure that "Avenged Sevenfold's 'Satanic Murder Sing-Along Songs'" is the correct book? Lazro: Oh. Whoops. *Replaces book with "Demonslaying Carols of Hellish Origin for Sacrifice to Sock"* LD: ... I need to go home and see about a hamster. *Runs off* SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK! LAT: Hey. I just noticed something. Lazro: Hm? LAT: ALL OUR NAMES BEGIN WITH AN "L" Lazro (In thought): Dammit, he's on to me! Suddenly, S17 is seen far way, riding Zoomatt. LAT: HEY SAM! S17: HEY LAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH LAZRO? LAT: WE'RE GOING CAROLING! S17: OH AGAIN? GREAT! I'LL JOIN YOU! S17 and Zoomatt comes towards the gang. Lazro: Why you didin't used Ecast instead? S17: I felt that with Ecast I wasen't enjoying the fun of riding something for long enough... LAT (In thought): Crap, he ruined the fact that all our names begin with an "L". S17: So what we do now? Lazro: Go caroling! DERRRP Lazro: Now, we need the MAP to tell us where to go! SAY IT WITH ME KIDS Lazro: MAP LAT: I'm not really a kid anymore. Should I still say MAP? Lazro: NO, YOU'VE RUINED IT A hole in Space-Time appears. S17: ...How it appeared? S17: But nevermind... I prefer to go to... Umm... *snatches Lazro's map and searches for a place. It finds an island named Trapland Island* S17: ...Oh yeah! Trapland Island! It where I became an expert at traps and pranks! We should go there! Chapter 2.0 - What's This? The four of them enter the wormhole and are transported through time and space to another land, but it doesn't appear to be where they intended. They stand in front of a high-tech looking base of sorts. It's quite cold. S17: Hurrah! We've made it to Trapland Island! ...Or have we? Where the heck is this? Lazro: It better start with an "L." LD: *Is somehow back* I'm not sure where we are. But what I do know is this. Lazro: What? LD: We should go caroling at the front door! S17: Works for me! They move towards the entrance of the base. They push a button to the side of the door and wait a few seconds. The thick, steel door slides open. Behind it stands a red robot, with a face on a screen that looks at them ponderingly. LAT: It appears we've landed in front of SixFour's base. Lazro: FREAKIN' DAMNIT! Can he change his name to LixFour? SixFour: Greetings, Fan-Ball Universe residents. What brings the four of you to the entrance of my base of operations this night? S17: We bring a gift of song! SixFour: I inquire, what is this SONG you speak of? LD: GDVRGRGTVRWAAAAAAAAAAT? He doesn't know what a song is? S17: Well, let's teach him! The four of them begin to sing a carol. They proceed to violate SixFour's audio sensors in a horrible, horrible manner. He stands there, twitching and sparkling. Suddenly, DMS levitates towards them. His arms and legs were completely straight. His arms were at his side, and his head seemed to twitch every so often. DMS: WHO WANTS TO GET INTO A CARTRIDGE TILT WRESTLING MATCH WITH ME? LAT: OW MY SPINE LAT: FUCK THIS I'M OUT OF HERE LAT warps away. SixFour (after recovering): Do you intend to use this SONG as a weapon of mass destruction? This abomination must be annihilated! What is the source of this SONG? DMS: These fuckers sing because they think it makes people happy during the holidays. Chanukwanzaa, or whatever it's called to be exact. It's alright, man, I want to kill them too. SixFour: This CHANUKWANZAA, it must be eradicated immediately! SixFour returns to the inside of his base. DMS: So... let's save a spine or two and find something else to do, eh guys? Lazro: He didn't even give us Figy Pudding... Lazro: Meh. What other Chanukwanzaa'y things can we do? S17: Umm... What about... Umm... S17: Prrrranks betweennn usss??? Lazro: ...Hmmm... Lazro: ...Yes...Let's...Hehehe... Chapter 3: ONE TIEM TRAVEL LATERZ Lazro: So, we've arrived one year in the past. Why are we here? Lazro: TO TROLL OUR PAST SELVES. Lazro: At this point, we're just starting out. DMS, go to your house, act really, really angry that we're here, then kill the crickets. Got it? Meanwhile, somewhere completely else... CHRONOS: I sense a disturbance in time. DMS suddenly appearifies there and punches Chronos in the snout to establish superiority. DMS: NO. Back whenever... The group of Chanukwanzaa Trollers remain oblivious of the Battle Scene that will oundoubtedly take place, resulting in a large number of Nuke-like explosions. The plot, however, remains totally intact and not premonition-like. Lazro: Now! We need to stand around and have Blockhead open up a Lemonade stand in front of the Adoption Center. Someone, give me a portrait of George Washington. S17: Who the helc would own a portrait of George Washington? Hammerspace? Lazro: No, we steal it from the-- Lazro: ...Or we could go the legal, non-jailing way. Lazro pulls a portrait of George Washington from his palm-sized Hammerspace Generator. Blockhead: GHOSTMAAAAS. Blockhead promptly sets up a Nailemonade stand. Lazro: It takes an insane person to truly know an insane person. S17: What is Nailemonade anyways? Lemonade with nails? Or even worse, with FINGERnails? That would be awesome if it has both nails and fingernails inside. LD: I've got some Snailemonade, but I'm not sure if we'd need that... LAT (From the paaaaaast): Why am I here and who are you people and what the fuck is a sonic Lazro: Welcome to FB wiki, about all things FB. LAT: Oh gog no, I just quit Facebook. Why does everyone keep bothering me with it? Lazro: wat Lazro: Quick! Everybody! Hide! Past Everybody is coming! Someone, drop the bottle inside the AC... Everyone hides, including the Snailemonade. Don't question it. Past-LAT remains inconspicious, however, as he doesn't have a past version walking around, because in the past the past is the present which means that past-present LAT is already here. There are two LATs now. Fucking fifth dimension. Then suddenly SCP 173 snapped everyone's neck because some nimrod threw him into SCP 914 and set it to Very Fine. THEND COMBAT ENGAGED 1 Thend Past-LAT used Bizarro Portal. Thend was sucked in and was replaced with Chapter 4. Chapter 4: Meta and Time-travel 'n shiz ActualLAT used equal admin powers to negate TrueDMS' end of the story. RealLAZ, SeriousSAM and HumanLD continue monitoring their FB selves in both timelines going on right now in the story. Cobalex:*spawns out of nowhere* Chaos Emerald-shapen peridot in a white orb outlined with green protected with a poison arrow-shooting oyster shell! *vanishes and leaves* DMS shows up and kills Cobalex because. It was one of many Cobalex pictures in reality. TruePS make sure that canonity make that Cobalex do not dies. But because DMS is an admin, he makes it to where Cobalex does die because fuck you. LD sneezes loudly. Category:Stories